


BSV X-Men: A Clone's Date

by a54321



Category: BSV, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Twerking, euf, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Another RP by 80sDCplz (https://www.deviantart.com/80sdcplz) and myself. This one is a sequel to our previous RP, "BSV X-Men: Laura Labels."So, yeah, I hadn't PLANNED on going through with shipping Quicksilver with Laura-Kappa but zendamommy (https://www.deviantart.com/zendamommy) gave the idea an official seal of approval while we chatted and so this happened. Hope you all like it!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV X-Men: A Clone's Date

"Ugh, I feel so exposed."

"Nonsense, this is just the thing to catch his attention."

"Of course you'd think that, Carm. You were the one who decided on this outfit."

The voices of Laura-Kappa, Laura-Prime (Howlett), and Carmilla Black rang in the air as the three women stood in front of a mirror, admiring Laura-Kappa's getup. The clone of Wolverine's daughter had a tight, black tank top shirt and matching black short shorts on.

Laura-Kappa looked down at her exposed legs. "Why did you have to go for something that shows so much leg?" she complained.

"Come on, Kappa." Carmilla said, putting her hand on the clone's shoulder. "Guys like Peter Maximoff dig this shit."

Laura-Prime rolled her eyes. "Well, this and ass, but who's paying attention to that, right?" she snarked.

“Everyone is.” Carmilla replied as she gave her girlfriend a quick SLAP on the seat of her tight, black pants to emphasize her point.

“YEEP!” Grimacing, Laura-Prime rubbed her buttocks as they stopped wobbling from the spank, she narrowed her eyes at Carmilla. “Not! Necessary!” she insisted.

“Agree to disagree.” Carmilla retorted as Lauras Prime and Kappa groaned in annoyance.

“You know, you still haven’t told any of us why this farce of a date is necessary.” came the voice of another Laura, Zeta, from further back in the room where he was seated on the her bed along with Lauras Beta, Theta, Sigma, and Omega, all garbed in tight black pants and matching t-shirts like Laura-Prime.

Carmilla rolled her eyes now. “Okay, first, this date is NOT a farce. And second, Prime and I are trying to get you all more interested in socializing.”

“But setting Kappa up on a date with a person who has shown that he enjoys wedgieing us and making us show him our… labels?” asked Laura-Omega.

“Yep.” Carmilla replied flatly, earning looks of disbelief.

Luara-Prime, however, chose to clear things up for them, saying that, “It’s not as crazy as it sounds. All six of you have gotten frequent wedgies since coming to the Mansion, correct?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

The other Lauras reluctantly nodded, Laura-Sigma even saying, “Just like you.”

Momentarily scowling at the reminder of her own situation, Laura-Prime continued, “And this has likely given you a… less positive outlook on socializing. And I even suspect that it may be slowing your progress in socializing. However, if Kappa can have a pleasant time on a date with someone who frequently wedgies her then this should help you get over that issue and better see the benefits of social interaction.”

“I highly doubt that I will have a pleasant experience.” Laura-Kappa muttered.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, Kappa," she began. "What kinda attitude is that? You're gonna have a great time with Petey."

Laura-Kappa fidgeted and sighed. "I just--look, I know that he's got a sense of humor about him--"

"--that involves embarrassing us." Laura-Theta said, grumbling.

"Shut up," Kappa snapped. The clone ran a hand through her black hair as she continued. "I know Peter's not a terrible person, but....I just don't want to get a wedgie."

"Want my advice, bub?" Laura-Prime said, to which Kappa turned her head to the original. "Expect one. It's unavoidable around here."

"Perfect!" Carmilla exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Ooh! This is going to be good!"

"I hope so." Laura-Kappa mumbled, crossing her arms.

“Trust me. Would I ever steer any of your wrong?” Carmilla asked, earning a resounding ‘YES!’ from all of the Lauras. “Oh, come on! My ideas are great!”

“You had us label our butts for a system that has us flashing everyone!” Laura-Theta countered angrily.

Carmilla was unphased though, arguing that, “Yeah, and it’s made all of you WAY more popular around here. You can’t deny that… Which one are you again?” That sudden question was accompanied with a perverted grin that she couldn’t keep off of her face.

“Ugh, stupid label system…” Laura-Theta muttered, turning around and bending over at the waist as she pulled her pants down, butt wobbling slightly as the tight garments slid off of it to reveal a pair of teal granny panties with green dots that sported her designation printed clearly across the seat of them in black.

“Heheh, nice…” Carmilla uttered, admiring those curvy buttocks as her girlfriend rolled er eyes and the double blushed. Shrugging that off though, Carmilla started saying to Laura-Kappa that, “Anyways, you look good for the date and Peter should be here any minute so-”

*WHOOSH*

A gust of wind came through the room as a silver blur was just barely noticed by the Lauras.

Said blur stopped right behind Carmilla as it, or rather, HE, reached down the back of her jeans and pulled out a pair of solid green granny panties in a wedgie.

“AAHHHOOOWWW!” Carmilla cried out from the sudden and very fast rush of burning friction in her butt crack as she was forced to place a hand on the wall to steady herself.

“PEEETERRGGHH!” she half-shouted, half grunted as all the Lauras began snickering, a few of them covering their mouths as they did so.

Grinning as he still held a grip on Carmilla’s panties, Quicksilver (wearing dark grey jeans with matching boots, a black shirt, and a silver jacket) cheekily replied, Guilty as charged. I figured my date would appreciate that.”

Laura-Kappa nodded at that, a small smile on her face as she watched Carmilla continue to squirm with her panties pulled taught and tight up her back.

Eyes glancing at the Lauras of the room, the Maximoff sibling began, “Speaking of which, I know my date is with Kappa but which one is that?”

And now Kappa was back to glaring as she knew where this was going.

Laura-Kappa growled and turned around, bending over to pull down her pants; she had on a pair of solid yellow granny panties that had her designation on them.

Peter nodded at the sight and released Carmilla's underwear, the green haired woman glaring at him.

"There you are!" Peter exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

"You're really fast on your feet for an old man," Laura-Kappa snarked, smirking as Peter groaned.

"33 years old and the old man jokes don't stop? Great," Peter said. "Anyways, ready to go, Kappa?"

"Hold on, Fleetfoot." the double said, holding up her index finger. "Rule number one: no pulling off my pants on the first date. What you saw right there is the only taste you're getting tonight, bub. Rule number two: I like Modelo beer, so you better get me that. And there is no third rule."

Laura-Prime chuckled. "Heh, sounds like something I'd say."

"Um, which one are you again?" Peter questioned, turning toward Laura-Prime and smirking.

The girl huffed angrily and turned around, pulling down her pants and bending over; she had on a pair of white granny panties with her designation on them.

"Yeah, that's you." Peter said. "By the by, Lo? You seriously need more underwear variety. Simple whites just aren't cutting it."

“…I have more variety.” Laura-Prime hesitantly replied before reaching down to get her pants back up. before she could get them up past her knees though, Carmilla had grabbed her panties and lifted her up off of the floor by them while one hand was still adjusting her own underwear. “HYURRGGHH, CARRRMIIEE!” the wolverette shouted, kicking her legs as her underwear sank in between her clenching buttocks.

“What? I agree with him, these panties aren’t that good. They’re much better up your butt though.” Her girlfriend replied before beginning to chuckle.

Wanting to get out before she could get dragged into these shenanigans, Laura-kappa placed a hand on her date’s left shoulder, hopping up as he instinctively adjusted his arms to hold her bridal style as she said, “Okay, let’s get this date going.”

“Sure thing.” he said back, arms shifting a bit to carefully push her head against his chest.

“What are you doing?” she asked, adding that, “I’m not going to cuddle against you for this.”

“Yeah, but this should keep your head still while we run.” he explained as he turned towards the door saying, “And I don’t wanna give my date whiplash.” And then he zipped out of the room at high speed.

As Peter skidded to a halt in front of a small diner somewhere in NYC, Laura-Kappa immediately jumped out of his arms, running over to the nearest trash can.

Peter scratched his head nervously as he heard the double puking her guts out in the trash can. He probably should've also warned her about possible nausea.

"Hehe," he chuckled. "Um...we are here, Kap."

"Don't call me that," Laura-Kappa said, approaching her date. She looked down at her tank top. "Thank Christ I didn't get it on my shirt."

"That would've been a bummer, man," Peter replied. "Wow. I just sounded like Cyclops' brother right there."

Laura-Kappa looked at the establishment that she and Peter would be attending. "Real classy, speedy," she snarked. "A little diner in bumfuck New York City."

"Hey, hey, hey," Peter began. "This place is pretty well known with us X-Men. You might see some of them too. They got all the good shit: steak, chicken, desserts like apple pies, ice cream....oh, and they've got that Modelo beer you love."

Laura-Kappa's eyes lit up at the last part. "LET'S GO!!" she announced, grabbing Peter's arm and running inside.

He let out a slight chuckle of amusement at her sudden enthusiasm as he followed her in, asking, “You do know that you pull the arm of someone with super speed to rush him, right?”

“Beats being hurried along at your speeds.” she shot back, reminding him of her recent nausea.

“Eheh, yeah, that happens during everyone’s first time at high speed.” he admitted sheepish as they entered the diner. “Jean really needs to add something like that to the curriculum so that I can introduce them to those speeds gently, make their first times easier and less scary.”

Laura-Kappa paused, hands still holding onto his arm and stopping him to as she asked, “Was… was that a sex joke?” She’d spent enough time around Carmilla now to have gotten an understanding of those.

“A little bit.” he replied with a grin, then winking when he added that, “And I gotta say, you bounced back pretty quickly after your first time. Better than most X-Girls. Hell, you should have seen Lorna, she actually fell over afterwards.”

Laura-Kappa steeled herself, mentally repeating, ‘Do not grin, do NOT grin!’ The complement to her and subtle jab at the other girls, especially the frequently teasing and wedgie-giving Lorna, made the smol clone feel just a little bit smug.

Laura-Kappa and Peter walked in; the establishment looked like any other diner you'd find in small town Americana, save for all the grungy pictures of famous events in mutant history; oh look, there's the time Jean became the Dark Phoenix. Not a good time, per se, but still memorable.

As the double and the speedster walked over to a booth, they saw some familiar faces: Emma Frost, Betsy Braddock, Alex Summers, the previously mentioned Lorna Dane, and she also saw all five of the Stepford Cuckoos at a separate table away from their mother.

"Hey, Petey!" Alex greeted, holding up a White Russian. "Cool to see you here, man!"

"Dude!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, kinda here on a date, so...."

"Far out, I understand," Alex said.

Peter and Laura-Kappa walked on over to their booth, which had the displeasure of being sandwiched between Emma and Betsy's booth, and to the right were the Stepford Cuckoos; Esme noticed Laura-Kappa and smirked evilly, waving her hand mockingly.

The Laura double felt her butt cheeks clench up at the blonde’s taunt and narrowed her eyes at the girl in response. Seeing his date’s expression, Peter said, “You seem angry.”

“When you said that this place was frequented by other X-Men, I did expect to see… these ones here.” Laura-Kappa replied as she unfolded her menu. Thinking about it, she then added, “Well, Lorna and Alex, yes, but not the others.” Emma and the Cuckoos were the last people she expected to see in such a place. They seemed much more like the fancy restaurant type.

Peter shrugged at that. “Places that won’t give mutants are hard time can be hard to come by. So, you know, can’t be picky. Anyways,” he said, hoping to change the topic, “let’s get you some of that beer. And… I’m gonna guess a steak. You seem like the steak type. Fries on the side.”

A part of her wanted to deny those suggestions just to annoy him... but that did all sound good. “Those will do.” she ultimately answered, voice deliberately kept flat.

When the two sat down, Peter noticed Laura-Kappa's flat tone. "Come on, Kap. Cheer up!" he said. "It's great to actually be away from the Institute every now and again, right?"

Laura-Kappa looked up at her date. "I...suppose," she said awkwardly. "However, I--you know what? Nevermind."

"Alrighty then, let's get this shit on the road," Peter said, excited. "So, how've ya been?"

"If you mean having day in and day out to constantly moon people who want to distinguish me from my 'sisters', then terrible. Other than that, I dunno."

"Can't be that bad," Peter reassured. "After all, how often do you have to do that?"

"Last time, Sigma ended up counting 15 times in one fucking day," Laura-Kappa growled. "And then, that French-Middle Eastern girl showed up behind me and flossed me! What kind of shit is that?!"

"Tell me about it," Peter sympathized. "Back in the Avengers, Carol would floss all of us something fierce. Bitch."

Laura-Kappa nodded and was about to reply, but Peter saw something on the diner's TV that caught his interest.

"Dude! Is that Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?" Peter questioned, smiling brightly. "Aw shit! That show used to be my jam back then!"

Laura-Kappa could only raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"OK, it's a show about this happy robot kid in the 1980s, and he goes to school, and he has a major crush on a chick who's pretty grouchy and cynical."

'Sounds quite like you, darling.' a voice rang up in Kappa's head.

The wolverette nearly jumped from her seat until she noticed Emma Frost turning around and winking at her.

Seeing the look on his date’s face, Quicksilver followed eh line of sight over towards Emma. “Oh, let me guess, she’s doing that thing where she talks to you in your head uninvited, right?”

“Yes.” Kappa replied as she tried her best to think angry thoughts for the woman to hear.

“Ugh, I hate when she and those girls of hers do that.” Peter muttered, slouching back in his seat. “I mean, if I wanted to hear them, I’d be chatting with them. So rude.”

“Not to mention the complete invasion of privacy and teasing.” grumbled the wolverette.

‘Oh, it’s just us reminiscing with you is all.’ Esme told her telepathically. ‘Completely harmless. Even more harmless than that twerk show as my sisters and I helped you and YOUR sisters put on last week.’

Laura-Kappa then felt her body stiffen as she mentally flashed back to last week…

-

“What the hell is going on?!” Laura-Kappa shouted as she and the other six Lauras all began getting up onto the dining room table during dinner.

Esme, Celeste, Phoebe, Sophie and Mindee all had giant grins on their faces as the Five-in-One used their combined power of suggestion to get the clones on the table.

"Oh, we aren't doing anything," Esme said, her voice coy.

"OK, why can't I control what I'm doing?" Laura-Zeta questioned, her arms moving against their will.

Laura-Sigma and Omega's eyes widened as they realized what was about to happen; Omega felt Sigma's hands move to her pants, yanking them down harshly.

"The hell, man?!" Omega exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault," Sigma replied back.

Among the Cuckoos, Phoebe laughed, a couple of snorts escaping from her. "HAHAHA!! Oh man, Esme. I gahta say, this is a pretty swell idea, yeah? It's time for those cahbooses ta staht shakin.' Ya wanna do tha honahs, Celeste?"

Face scrunching up as she filtered out the distraction of her sister’s obnoxious accent, Celeste replied, “With pleasure.” And like, she sent another telepathic signal through the minds of the Lauras.

Legs spreading as the seven clones got into squatting positions with their hands on their knees, their pantied and labeled bottoms (decorated by a rainbow of colors and various prints such as paws and flowers) began to shake, gyrate, and bounce their shapely behinds to a nonexistent beat.”

“Ohoh my god…” Ellie Phimister laughed as she held up her phone, switched on its camera and hit recorded as her girlfriend started giggling uncontrollably beside her.

“What the hell are we doing?!” Laura-Beta demanded to know.

“It’s called twerking. And I gotta say, you’re doing it better than I’d have thought.” Rockslide commented with a lecherous grin.

“Yeah, you girls got moves!” Pixie added, legitimately praising them as they blushed.

“How about you make this show more interesting though?” Esme suggested as she sent out a telepathic command, causing the Lauras to take their hands off of their knees and start reaching for the backs of their own waistbands as they continued twerking.

Laura-Kappa gasped as she realized what the Cuckoos were about to make her and her other 'sisters' do. "Wait, no! No!!" she exclaimed.

"I think yah mean yes!" Phoebe teased, making Sophie cringe at the sound of her voice.

"This can't get any worse." Laura-Zeta said, to which the other six Lauras scowled. "What? I'm just saying."

"And now, for the grand finale, everyone!" Celeste announced with the biggest evil smile on her face. "1....2....."

"Please don't!" Laura-Beta whimpered. "Have mercy!"

"Hmm.....tch, no." Celeste replied. "3!!"

As the seven clones' butts continued shaking and gyrating, the girls all yanked their panties high in the air, chafing against their cracks and eliciting shrieks and howls.

-

Laura-Kappa shuddered at the memory. "God, that was one of the worst days of me and my sisters' lives."

'Aww, don't be so bummed out,' Laura-Kappa heard the Bostonian afflicted speech of Phoebe Cuckoo echo in her mind. 'It was ahl wicked fun if I do say so.'

Seeing Laura-Kappa give a sort of grimace that he was very familiar with seeing on people, Quicksilver asked, “Let me guess: Phoebe?” When Kappa nodded, he then followed that up by asking, “And she and her sisters probably just pulled you into a pretty embarrassing memory, right?”

“…The twerk show from last week.” she admitted, causing Quicksilver to chuckle, resulting in the wolvertette pounding her fist on the table and frowning. “It wasn’t funny!”

“Well, not to you but…” Glancing about, he noticed the waitress approaching them. “Tell ya what, I’ll show you something you’ll like but, while I make it, you order for us. I’ll have the same thing as you.” And like that, he zipped away from the table as the waitress reached it.

While Laura-Kappa ordered their food, Peter made his way over to the Cuckoos’ booth with a mischievous look in his eyes as he watched all moving at (from his perspective) slow motion.

With a smile, he cracked his knuckles and got to work.

Peter rubbed his hands, scheming, as he looked at all the Cuckoos.

"Alrighty then. Which one of you bimbos should I start with first?" the speedster asked himself. On one side of the table sat Sophie and Mindee, while the other side had Esme at the end, Celeste on the far right, and Phoebe in the middle.

"Hmm....you first," Peter said, moving over to Phoebe. He peered over and looked down Phoebe's back, seeing a blue waistband sticking out. Smirking with mirth, Peter grabbed onto the waistband and pulled high, revealing that Phoebe had on a pair of blue briefs with birds printed on them.

"Too rich. If only you didn't have an annoying voice." he said, shaking his head. Peter attached the waistband to the top of Phoebe's head, giving her an atomic wedgie.

Peter then looked at Esme and Celeste and got an idea; moving over to Celeste, he grabbed a hold of her white boyshorts and yanked them up over Esme's head. He then proceeded to yank Esme's thong up to over Celeste's head.

"The classic makeout atomic," Peter said.

The speedster continued over to the other side where Sophie and Mindee were sitting. Before he could even do it, he hesitated.

"You two are so nice," he pointed out. "It just wouldn't be fair to make you suffer with your bitchy sisters. AHA! I'll just do this."

Peter shoved his hands into the back of Sophie and Mindee's skirts and pulled just enough so that their fullback panties were on display. He only pulled up to the middle of their back.

Nodding at his work, he zipped back to he and Laura-Kappa's table.

"Let the show begin."

Just as Laura-Kappa finished ordering for herself and Peter, the diner was filled with the sounds of his efforts.

“HYAAGGHHOOWW, MAAHH ASSSS!” Phoebe cried out as she hunched over the table, hands quickly going to her waistband to try and pry it off of her head.

“MMYYYPPHHRRGGHHHMM!” Celeste and Esme groaned in pain, their lips smooshed together by their makeout atomic as they fell out of the booth.

“YEOWCHIE!” Sohpie and Mindee exclaimed as they jumped in their seats, undies wedged painfully into their butts.

The waitress, having just finished writing down the orders from the X23 clone, stared at the scene in disbelief before quietly uttering, “Um… I’ll be right back with your beers soon, the food in a few minutes.”

As the waitress walked away, Kappa continued to stare at the scene as the Cuckoos squirmed about trying to fix their underwear or get free of their wedgies while Emma got up with Betsy to go and help the girls.

“So, I see you like your surprise.” Quicksilver said to his date, getting her attention.

“Huh?” she asked.

“You’re smiling.” he told her, one finger pointed at the clone’s grin. “Well, grinning with satisfaction and glee but still…”

Laura looked over at the scene where all the shrieks and cries came from and her grin became nearly face-splitting.

"Holy shit," she said. "Was tha--"

"SHHH!!" Peter said, shushing the double. "Let's just say that I....gave 'em a little surprise."

Laura-Kappa shrugged. "Whatever. That was fucking cool, bub."

"I try my best." Peter said in a not-so-humble tone, examining his fingernails. "By the way, Phoebe totally wears briefs with birds on 'em."

"Tch, what a dork." Laura-Kappa insulted, rolling her eyes.

Glancing over at the floundering Cuckoos again, she asked, “So, is this how it normally looks after you usually pull a prank with your speed?”

“Pretty much.” Peter replied, saying that, “It’s pretty satisfying to watch it all fall into place.”

Laura-Kappa hummed in thought at that, some ideas racing through her mind though. For now though, she’d avoid prompting another big scene in he diner and asked, “So, you were telling me something about a robot named Jones or something?”

Smiling, Quicksilver returned to that topic and began telling his date more as they fell into chit-chat conversation while waiting for their food to arrive… and, even after their food arrived and they began digging in, continued talking as they switched onto various topics from music to what sort of nonsense was going on in the X-Mansion.

“…so then Monet seriously tried to claim that the atomic wedgie she had was some new underwear hat trend from France rather than admit that Hope got one over on her that time.” Quicksilver finished recapping, watching as Kappa covered her mouth to contain her laughter, body visibly shaking from the effort.

"Hehehehe, w-what?" Laura-Kappa said through laughter.

"Seriously." Peter said, emphasizing the word. "God, that chick is so full of herself that she probably loves the smell of her own shit."

"All I have to say to that is: way to go Hope." the wolverette said. She liked Hope Summers; sure, she was as crabby and irascible as Cable, but the redhead had style, was a total badass in a fight, and just all around took no shit.

It led to wedgies, but still.

Meanwhile, at another table, Lorna looked over at her brother's date and narrowed her eyes, finally realizing who she was.

"Allie? Allie?" Lorna said, getting her husband's attention. "The chick with Peter? Look at her."

Alex turned his head over to his brother-in-law's table and noticed Laura-Kappa.

"Huh. Motherfucker…" Alex whispered. "That's one of the Lauras that was at that meeting, man."

"Yup." Lorna said, nodding her head.

Alex noticed that an evil grin was spreading across his wife's face. "Uh-oh…" he mumbled.

“I gotta do it.” Lorna said, certainty filling her voice.

“Ah, come on, man.” Alex said, trying to talk his wife out of this. “She’s on a date.”

“Yeah, and her date’s opinion of her will only go up after what I do.” Lorna argued.

Alex opened his mouth to argue back but paused. “…Yeah, alright, you got me there.”

“Good, so we agree that what I’m doing right now is something nice.” Lorna replied, ignoring as Alex insisted that he did NOT agree with that as she activated her powers.

Suddenly, Laura-Kappa felt her arms getting magnetically lifted up as the adamantium in her hands was pulled up on, forcing her to stand. “Whoa!”

“Um, are you okay?” Quicksilver asked, not quite sure what was happening.

“Something is-” *SMACK* “EEK!” Kappa was then interrupted by her hand being forced to slap her own bottom. Eyes widening, she then narrowed them as she realized remembered who it was that would pull the ‘stop spanking yourself’ trick on her and her ‘sisters.’

“LORNA!”

The green haired woman giggled as she continued using her magnetism powers to make Laura-Kappa slap her own butt.

*SMACK*

"AAAGGHH!" Laura-Kappa exclaimed in pain. The speedster was momentarily distracted by the sight of his date's butt cheeks jiggling from being slapped until he shook his head.

Peter looked over to his sister's table as her right hand was glowing green and clenched into a fist. The two siblings' eyes met and Lorna shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry." she said insincerely. Alex looked at Peter with remorseful eyes.

"I had nothing to do with this, man." Alex mouthed.

Meanwhile, Laura-Kappa continued spanking herself against her will. "OWOWOW! The fuck?!" she yelled.

"Stop spanking yourself!" Lorna cried out with a big smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes at his youngest sister....

Normally, her pulling such pranks didn’t bother him. Heck, he pulled lots of them himself. In this case, however, she was messing up his date. Pretty badly too since he could see Kappa starting to snarl with rage.

Yeah, he couldn’t have that.

At speeds so fast that he appeared as little more than a silver blur, Quicksilver got up from his seat, strolled over towards his sister, undid her jeans, pulled the baggy garments down her legs, grabbed her green thong, and then he PULLED on it.

The thong instantly snapped as her body was sent surging forward, her face morphing into an expression of pain. Smiling and tossing her thong aside, he then got behind her and delivered 30 blindingly fast spanks to her butt cheeks, turning them red faster than anyone could hope to follow.

Going back over to his date, he then carefully moved her out of her seat and in front of Lorna so that she would have a good view of what happened while he put his arm around the petite girl.

“GYYYAAAAAHHAHAAHHOOOWWWWWWIIIEEE!” Lorna shrieked, breathing and whimpering hard as she landed on the floor bottomless with her butt extremely sore and her crotch chafed.

Laura-Kappa's rage filled snarl dissipated as the watched the sight of Lorna sprawled on the floor in pain, her butt in the air and her hands between her legs.

"GAAAAHHHH! The fuck, Peter?!" Lorna got out, her voice high-pitched.

The speedster shook his head. "Sorry not sorry. As much as I love you and pranks, you can't go around messing up my dates."

"Fuck, man!" Alex said, astonished. "It just happened in the blink of an eye. Nice."

Peter grinned and so did Laura-Kappa. "Thanks, Allie."

Alex looked over at his wife's downed form. "I tried to warn you, Lorna. See what happens when you don't listen?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up and help me, surfer boy!" Lorna replied, her voice still tinged with pain.

"Hmph," Laura-Kappa began, "serves you right."

Unable to help herself, the clone then took a moment to give Lorna’s already heavily spanked butt a solid SMACK. “GYAH, FUCK!”

Snorting as she watched the woman’s butt wobble, Laura-Kappa then followed Quicksilver back to their table. At this point, the clone was grinning again as she dug back into her food. Smiling back at her, Peter asked, “So, when we finish this stuff, do you wanna get dessert hear or stop somewhere else?” Switching to a sing-song tone, he added that, “I know all the best ice cream places.”

Mouth quirking in thought, Laura asked, “If I say somewhere else, can you run and bring the ice cream here instead of bringing me to it?” She didn’t want to test if he had adjusted to super speed movement just after eating dinner.

“Sure thing.” he replied. And once they had finished eating and he paid for their dinner, he ran and did exactly that, returning with an extra-large Ice Cream Sunday and two spoons.

Laura-Kappa looked on in glee at all the ice cream in front of her and Peter.

"OK, this is awesome." the clone of Laura Howlett said, scooping up the dessert with her spoon. "Maybe you can be my mansion slave."

Peter laughed at the joke. "Well my mistress, whatever you command, I shall do."

Laura-Kappa snorted at that, ice cream in her mouth; she had to admit, ice cream tasted so much better after you've watched a bully get comeuppance and you've gotten no wedgie at all.

Meanwhile, Emma, Betsy, and the Cuckoos were all gathered around one table, with the Cuckoos still rubbing their sore butts and blushing heavily.

"Oh girls," Emma said, shaking her head. "This is very troubling."

"Yah tellin' me, Ms. Frahst," Phoebe said. "Jesus Christ, that wedgie was wicked hahd."

"Dear Lord, you need voice lessons!" Celeste exclaimed, covering her ears. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You're quite lucky Phoebe," Esme said. "You were spared the makeout atomic."

Betsy turned toward her lover. "Ms. Frost, are we going to retaliate soon?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked at the Englishwoman. "Why of course we are, my Little Butterfly."

Blushing at the use of her pet name, Betsy still grinned at the idea of retaliating.

Meanwhile, just outside with the newly forming couple enjoying their ice cream, a somewhat similar conversation was taking place…

“Alright, so the only other Mansion residents in there right now that have been left unwedgeid today are Emma, and Psylocke. Alex probably already got a wedgie from Lorna earlier and he’s pretty chill.” Quicksilver paused as he took another spoonful ice cream while saying before continuing, “And, okay, Em probably gave Psy one already but I know Purple enjoys giving your undies some pulls.”

“Mmm, she does.” Laura-Kappa said as she swallowed a spoonful of vanilla and chocolate. “And both of them make the other Lauras and I pull down our pants at the start of lessons so they know for sure which one is there each time.”

“Right, so, I’m thinking a jock lock wedgie on Psy while I attach Em’s panties to the ceiling fan.” Peter replied, looking to see if she liked that idea.

“Sounds good. You might wanna do that now though.” Kappa told him.

Looking a bit confused, her date asked, “Why?”

She replied by nodding her head at the diner window through which she could see Emma, Betsy, and the Stepford Cuckoos. "Because it looks like Emma is planning to help her adopted daughters retaliate and you should put a stop to that.”

Following her gaze an seeing that she was right, Quicksilver smiled. “Thanks. And, on it!” And like that, he zoomed back inside.

Once again seeing the world in slow motion, Peter walked over to the table where Emma, Betsy and the Cuckoos resided.

"Alright, you two are my final victims for this night." Peter said, cracking his knuckles. "As they always say, do unto others before they do unto you. Or something like that."

Stepping over to be behind the White Queen, Peter dug his hand inside the back of her white pants and grabbed on to her silky thong, yanking up high. Looking up at the ceiling fan, he quickly got a chair and stood on it, still holding on to Emma's thong. With all the strength he could muster, he placed Emma's thong onto one of the blades of the fan, leaving the blonde in a hanging wedgie.

Peter set his sights on the purple haired telepath; he walked over to sweep kick her onto the ground, watching as she fell onto her stomach. The speedster proceeded to pull off Betsy's black jeans, revealing that she was wearing a pair of purple, butterfly printed granny panties.

"Really, Psy? These?" Peter mocked, rolling his eyes. Before he continued on, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Betsy's butt, intending to send it all around the X-Men.

The quickster then pulled up high on Betsy's panties and bent her right leg so that it was caught in her underwear's leg hole; he did the same for the left leg.

"I think my work's done here." Peter said, smiling and admiring his work. Before he zipped out of the diner, he looked over at the waitress that served he and Laura their food.

"Lady, you definitely deserve a tip."

The son of Magneto took out a few dollar bills from his wallet, went over to the waitress, and stuffed it in the back of her pants.

Laura-Kappa heard a WHOOSH sound and saw her date stand in front of her once again.

"Deed is done, and we should probably get the fuck outta here." the silver fox said.

Kappa nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to be in close proximity to Emma Frost when she recovered from her wedgie. So, hopping up into Quicksilver’s arms like she had at the start of the date, the clone asked, “Can you run a little slower this time?”

“Sure. May I get a another date with you this Friday?” he asked back with a grin.

Considering the time she’d just had, Laura-Kappa was happy to answer with a, “Yes.”

“Nice!” he replied and, just before taking off with her, snuck in a quick kiss on her lips.

-

Later that night…

“Boom! The plan worked just like I said it would!” Carmilla boasted to her girlfriend as they watched Laura-Kappa telling the other Lauras about her date, all of them looking quite interested and interjecting as they asked various questions and considered who they might hang out with.

Some of Quicksilver’s stories about the other X-Girls already serving as recommendations for who they might have a good time with.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, Laura-Prime said, “Okay, fine, it wasn’t as ridiculous as I initially thought. You do realize though that Quicksilver is likely going to be hanging around us all even more now though, right?”

Carmilla froze at that question, eyes going wide. Her butt cheeks trembled as she considered how many more wedgies that would likely mean adding to her daily routine as well as the routine of all the Lauras.

Pushing down that worry though, she said, “Don’t ruin my moment, babe.”


End file.
